


长得俊｜部门来的新人小子

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 林彦俊×尤长靖，新人×科长部长>副部长>科长>代理>职员有一点权贵灵感来自无限挑战





	长得俊｜部门来的新人小子

1.

“听说了没？今天咱们部要来个新人。”范丞丞撕开一袋魔芋爽，神秘兮兮地凑到黄明昊面前。  
“早知道了，是个男的，并不能改善部门性别比例。”黄明昊正抱着手机玩游戏，没空理他，但还是指着魔芋爽睨眼威胁：“把油滴在我办公桌上你就死定了啊。”

范丞丞看他兴致缺缺，顿觉无趣，悻悻回到自己桌前，抬头瞄到尤长靖正提着手包走进办公室上班，又屁颠屁颠跑过去，抱住他手臂：“长靖长靖，我亲爱的尤科长，咱们部要来新人啊？”  
“是啊，上面安排的，等会就见到啦。”尤长靖今儿穿着件粉色的西装外套，内搭是白色衬衫，扬着嘴角，整个人温柔可亲。

“我刚儿听说这小子是走关系进来的，可能很不靠谱。”隔壁王琳凯叼着根棒棒糖伸过脑袋，趴在隔间板上讲着早饭时新鲜热乎的八卦。这个很劲爆，顿时吸引了全办公室的注意。  
“真的假的？”黄明昊扔掉手中游戏，满脸愤恨，握紧拳头皱着眉说：“不能这样，要让他知道走后门是行不通的。看爸爸不好好教训他。”说着摆出打架的姿势，一招一式，有板有眼的。

突然屁股使劲一疼，黄明昊赶忙捂着跳着喊“痛”。转身一看，朱正廷正收回打他的手，悠闲地往手上吹气：“你个小代理教训谁呢，不被人家教训就不错了。”  
一看是朱正廷，满腹的气也得咽下去。黄明昊赶紧立正站好，毕恭毕敬：“是是是，朱副部说的对。”

“这种传闻不一定是真的，是不是走后门，一做事就看出来了。”蔡徐坤缓着语调说着走进办公室，点头接受部门下属整齐的“蔡部好”，点名指着黄明昊王琳凯和范丞丞说：“你们几个给我安分点啊，别倚老卖老欺负人家。”

“是。”恭恭敬敬的三个声音。  
尤长靖看着他们仨表面老实得很，实际上在桌子底下比着各种手势的小手，没忍住笑出来。

王子异搂着陈立农的肩也走进办公室，挨个地打招呼。早晨阳光正好，透过玻璃落地窗，映出晶莹的亮片。尤长靖撑着脑袋，转着眼珠打量整个部门的朋友。聊天，打闹，工作，帮助，谁看不觉得像个family呢。

希望新来的朋友也能顺眼。

2.

新来的朋友真的很顺眼。

“大家好，我是林彦俊。”  
尤长靖望着他，离不开视线。好看的人自然是见过的，甚至整个部门都是帅哥，可这个男生，却帅的过分了。他穿着灰色西装，里面白衬衣松松垮垮的，扣子解掉了颗，正式却不显呆板。留着棕色的短发，柔顺地想让人冲上去询问他用的是什么洗发水。眉眼深邃，鼻梁高挺，唇角上扬。好像有点凶，可垂下的修长手指不停扭动，嘴唇紧紧抿住，泄露了他的那丝紧张。

“彦俊，介绍一下，这位是王副部，朱副部，尤科长，陈科长，王代理，黄代理，范代理。”蔡徐坤指着他们一个个向林彦俊介绍，他礼节很足地朝他们一个个鞠躬，板直身子像个机器人。黄明昊和范丞丞对上眼，捂着嘴低声偷笑。

“希望你能和大家好好相处，有什么问题都可以问我们。”蔡徐坤简短地结束欢迎会，指着尤长靖后面的空隔间对他说：“你可以坐那里。”

林彦俊点头说好。路过尤长靖时，朝他瞥了一眼，正好和那双清澈眼眸对上，受惊似的赶紧扭过头，装作淡定地朝前走。尤长靖看他那模样，忍不住扬起嘴角。

这个弟弟有点可爱。

3.

尽职能干，是大家对林彦俊的一致认可。

公司规定朝九晚五的上下班时间，他快活成了朝五晚九。设计部作为公司核心部门，一直都缺人手，现在来了个可以使唤的新人，各位前辈都是一点也不客气——“彦俊这个中午前做好给我”“彦俊彦俊，帮我去打印这个资料”“彦俊哥，这个表帮我填一下吧！”此类的话语在办公室循环播放，不绝于耳。林彦俊秉承着父亲教导的“吃亏是福”的劝告，活全都接下，一个人一声不吭扛着，竟也全部都完美完成了。

可林彦俊觉得，自己的工作生活一点也不酷。

任务分配多一点也没什么，刚上班嘛，累一点就累点吧。可是他感觉，部门的人都好排外哦，总是逮着他欺负，让他有些委屈。

比如，代理三人组总凑在一起讲悄悄话，又笑的很大声。他一走过去，他们就倏得停下，拽不拉几地来一句“彦俊啊，大人的事小孩不要掺和。”  
明明他是哥哥好不好？

所以，今天他们仨主动凑过来找他，林彦俊有种被认可的开心。黄明昊拍着他的肩，眨着眼睛拜托他：“彦俊哥，丞丞饿了，但我们仨都要去开会，你可以帮他去楼下旁边便利店买个面包吗？”  
林彦俊虽然是个乐于助人的好人，但却犯了难。“可公司不是规定，上班时间不能出去吗？”  
王琳凯赶忙趴他耳边小声教导：“走安全通道出去不会有事的，相信我兄弟。”  
范丞丞蹲下来抱住他的腿，两眼泪汪汪：“彦俊哥，你不能见死不救啊，我要饿晕了都！”  
“还是不是兄弟了？”黄明昊适时搬出“兄弟论”，严肃地反问。

他们把他当成兄弟，这让初入职场还觉得被排挤的小林受宠若惊。他心怀是兄弟就要帮忙的义气，犹豫再三横下心还是点头答应。他们仨对视一笑，激动得手舞足蹈，郑重地拍拍他肩膀走了。

此时部门其他人都在会议室，林彦俊作为新人还不用参加。他猫着腰，偷偷摸摸地从安全通道走下楼，飞速买了个面包拎着袋子上楼，心里喜滋滋地想着终于开始融入这个群体。

“彦俊，你去哪了？”  
好巧不巧，林彦俊抬头一看，蔡徐坤正站在安全通道门口，板着脸打量他，像极了秉公执法的黑猫警长。林彦俊吓得举起双手投降，却还是没免着被蔡部长训斥一顿、罚抄公司规章制度十遍的惩罚，面包也还被没收了。

林彦俊愤恨地盯着假意过来安慰他，又凑在一起狂笑的那仨小子，咬牙切齿地奋笔疾书，心里默默诅咒他们一万遍。

“阿俊，你一点也不像新人，工作做得蛮好的内。”正在埋头苦抄时，陈立农从一旁的隔间探出脑袋，笑眯眯地来找他聊天。  
林彦俊知道陈科长和他是老乡，人看起来也蛮好的，于是点点头说了声“谢谢”。本想继续低头写罚抄，陈立农大概是自来熟，不放过他，继续和他瞎唠嗑。  
“阿俊，你什么时候回台湾？我们可以一起嘛。”  
“阿俊，你长得蛮帅哦。”  
“你还蛮用功诶，我每天早上来办公室看你都来得好早。”  
陈科长叽叽喳喳夸了他好多，林彦俊都在埋头苦写，他觉得再不说点什么有点对不起他，于是抬头扯起嘴角，礼貌地冲他说：“谢谢陈科——”

“你们在闲聊什么？”  
话还没说完，被朱正廷的一声怒喝打断。只见他走到陈立农身边，竖起眉毛瞪着林彦俊：“工作时间不能大声讲话不干正事聊天知不知道？这是我们部门独有的规矩，你给我抄十遍。”

？？？  
林彦俊满头问号。明明是这位陈科长来找他聊天的啊，自己一句话还没说完诶。而且这条规也从没人跟他说啊，不会是这位朱副部诓他的吧。还有你们这些部长，为啥惩罚一点新意都没有，就知道抄抄抄呢？  
可作为职位最低的小新人，林彦俊敢怒不敢言，默默低下头继续罚抄漫漫长路，顺便用余光瞟一眼朱正廷怎么惩罚陈立农的。

“正正，你最好啦，放我一马吧。”陈立农睁大眼睛，双手合十放在胸前央求他，像只小兔子一样晃着脑袋。朱正廷永远最吃他这套，哼了一声，揉揉他头发，捏了下脸就走了。只留下微笑注视他的陈科长和震惊委屈的小林职员。

为什么这么差别对待？？

林彦俊越抄越气，越抄越困，越工作越头疼，拿起杯子和袋速溶咖啡起身去茶水间冲。刚进去，就遇到正从里面走出来的王子异。林彦俊朝他打招呼，却被他严肃地拦了下来。

“bro，你要喝咖啡啊？”他拿过他手里的速溶咖啡，端详了会，还没等林彦俊点头，一道完美的弧线落下，咖啡袋可怜地躺在了垃圾桶里。  
What？！  
林彦俊目瞪口呆。

“你不能喝，对身体不好。”王子异清清嗓子，开口说。

“bro，这种速溶咖啡其实不是真正的咖啡，它就是一种含咖啡因的饮料罢了，这里面含糖很高，也有不少对身体有害的香精色素添加剂致癌物，尤其是在添加的氢化植物油里含有大量反式脂肪酸，喝久了很容易导致心血管受损。”  
“bro你要是想保持清醒的话，喝点茶吧。我这儿有普洱茶，不仅让人清醒，还能养胃，它能在胃里形成保护膜……”

Crazy man！这还是那个少言寡语温和可亲的王副部吗？  
林彦俊在王子异语重心长的长篇教导里欲哭无泪。他做错了什么，他不过就是想冲杯咖啡提神而已，为什么这么难呢…

为什么所有人都处处针对他！  
为什么在这个部门活得这么憋屈啊！

4.

尤长靖上午忙得昏天黑地，直到下午一点钟才忙完手头活，来到食堂吃午饭。此时已过了饭点，人烟寥寥，所以靠窗边上林彦俊孤伶伶一人的单薄身影显得格外引人注目。

尤长靖盯着他看了会，叹口气，打好饭朝他走过去。

林彦俊默默扒着饭，心里正烦的慌，努力寻思着逃脱苦海的方法。突然一个打满了饭的餐盘摆在他对面，抬头一看，尤科长顶着栗色的卷毛，挂着明朗的微笑，拉开椅子坐下。还没这样近距离看过他，暖色的阳光照在他白皙的脸颊上，连金色的绒毛都看得一清二楚。

这是部门里唯一仅剩的没和他“作对”的前辈。  
也是他第一次见面忍不住看得最多次的人。

“现在才吃饭，你今天是不是也很忙啊，小林？”他的声音和他外表一样柔和，听起来像陷入棉花糖里般柔软甜腻。他慢条斯理地夹了块土豆塞入嘴里，抬起眸子看着他。

林彦俊点点头。他又漫不经心地问：“怎么样，觉得我们部门还好不？”  
林彦俊还在犹豫是说实话还是客套一下，他便直勾勾地问他：“受欺负了是不是？小林同学要不要跟尤老师讲讲？”

他简直把自己当幼稚园的小朋友来哄诶。林彦俊觉得好笑，却又无法拒绝他哄人的可爱语气。他仿佛有种魔力，让人不自觉地想把窝心话朝他吐露，即使他们除了问好还没说过一句话。  
林彦俊实在没忍住，把烦恼和经历一股脑地全对他老老实实说了。说完紧张地挠挠头，不知道这位科长会作如何下文。

谁知他听完，一副“我就知道”的表情跃然脸上，仿佛对部门其他人了如指掌般淡定。  
“小林呀，你的想法我全都懂，刚入职场这样觉得很正常。但是噢，很多都是你的假想敌罢了，其实不是如此哦。”

“比如范丞丞他们三个人，看起来皮的要命，实际上，他们最仗义了，你要是哪天被别的部门欺负，他们一定冲锋陷阵给你讨回公道。”

“农农就是自来熟啦，尤其你又和他是老乡，他估计很想和你变得亲近。但是呢，正廷对农农很来电，所以记住不要当他面和农农凑太近讲话，否则会挨揍的。但他人超好啦，只要你有困难，他都会全心全意帮你的。”

“子异可不是针对你噢，他就是这么养生，不许我们在办公室喝速溶咖啡，也总教育我们少吃垃圾食品，哼。但总有办法呀，你以后可以去吸烟室喝，我们没人抽烟，我们买了个烧水壶放那，改造成了咖啡室。大家想喝咖啡都是去那喝完才进屋，这样就不用被子异说啦。”

“坤坤呢，你只要不违反公司规定，他就不会为难你，他是最最可靠的部长呢。”

尤长靖一口气把所有人都说了个遍。他真的很喜欢这个部门，对每个人的个性和习惯都一清二楚。世上没那么多事都顺遂人意，你总得为了你爱的人做出某些改变去顺应他的性子，大家互相包容理解，才能长长久久的和谐。

“小林呐，上班呢，首先切记不要违反公司规定，然后要懂得变通。如何既能达到你的目的，也不触犯其他人，是你该思考的事。”

他端起碗喝了口汤润润嗓子，瞧见林彦俊若有所思地点头，满意地砸砸嘴，感慨孺子可教也。

林彦俊却冷不丁地突然问他：“那你呢？”

“嗯？我怎么了？”尤长靖摸不着头脑。

“前辈是个什么样的人呢？”

尤长靖张张嘴，不知道该说什么。他不过是想给他解惑，没想到也要介绍自己。  
“我…”

他还没想好说什么，就被他打断。

“你是我的心上人。”  
林彦俊注视着他，一字一顿地说。鼻梁上的黑框眼镜衬得他的眸子愈发深邃迷人。

尤长靖愣住，觉得自己脸瞬间热得爆炸。他低下头不敢看他，林彦俊的脸和五官太具有杀伤力，只看一秒就能沦陷。怎么发展成这样了，他怎么莫名其妙地就被告白了…

让他觉得最心慌的，不是他突如其来的深情告白，而是他发现，自己竟然不想对他说出任何责备拒绝之言。

林彦俊盯着他发愣变红的脸和无措的眸子，忍不住笑出声来。他又瞟到他盘子里装肉的碟子空荡荡的，默不作声地夹了块酥肉给他。  
“怎么样前辈，这个梗是不是很棒哦。”

哦，原来只是句土味情话。  
尤长靖想起黄明昊也经常在办公室说些这样的屁话。可为什么黄明昊说的他就可以免疫，林彦俊随口一句他都这么心动呢？  
他为这不是真正的表白而松了口气，却又没那么如释重负，只得忿忿地朝他毫无气势地吼了句：“你不要再玩这个东西了啦！”

“知道了。”林彦俊敷衍应和着，脑袋里全是眼前他嘟嘴生气的可爱模样。尤科长身上散发着不自知的迷人香气，透着浓浓的亲和力，引得他不由自主地朝他亲近。  
他浅笑，低下头继续吃饭，深陷的酒窝给这顿饭加了沉淀了千年的陈酿，醉人十足，回味无穷。

“前辈，你人真好。”

5.

林彦俊真的很聪明。

他准确地抓住尤长靖的话语中的关键点，对每个人的个性做出不同改变和策略。逐渐褪去青涩，变得游刃有余，他开始步入工作的正轨，熟练地处理各种人际关系。

他买好了一箱小面包和零食放在桌子底下，王琳凯他们再来找他买吃的，人手一袋甩过去。不出十回，四个人便情同手足般惺惺相惜地勾肩搭背。

他不晓得在哪得知陈立农最爱喝旺仔牛奶，每当他上班时凑过来找他讲话，就一瓶旺仔堵住他的嘴。这样，不仅陈立农开心得要死，朱正廷也不找他麻烦了。

林彦俊也买了一箱某知名品牌速溶咖啡放到吸烟室里，想要清醒时，就躲开王子异，抱着杯子溜到吸烟室喝咖啡，每次总能碰上熟人。大家总是了然于胸地嘬着咖啡，不约而同地笑起来，然后聊聊八卦，聊聊工作，聊聊生活。

“彦俊真的很不错。”王琳凯某天茶余饭后坐在办公室感慨，像个小老头似的摸摸下巴，故作深沉。黄明昊认同地猛点头，满脸憧憬：“彦俊老师太厉害了，土味情话都信手拈来，他是我的偶像。”

“NoNoNo，”范丞丞翘着二郎腿老大爷似坐着，摇晃着食指说，“你们知道彦俊最棒的是什么吗？是和我一样，都超有品味。”说着，就开始仰着脖子高歌他们的共同爱歌——“I wanna go Ei喔Ei喔 Do you wanna go Ei喔Ei喔”，把安静在座位上老实坐着的王子异都逗笑了。

正说着，办公室门口传来阵阵打闹声，是林彦俊和尤长靖吃完午饭回来。林彦俊不知道说了什么，把尤长靖拨弄得捧腹大笑，发出鹅鹅鹅的笑声。林彦俊低头看他无意识挽住他胳膊的手，心里乐开了花，吃了蜜一样甜。

这俩人什么时候开始一起吃午饭的。黄明昊脑门上打了个问号。

“好了，你快趴在桌上睡一觉吧，免得下午没精神喽。”林彦俊先和办公室其他人打了招呼，扭头对尤长靖说。说完还凑在他耳边，悄悄地小声补了一句，“晚上带你去吃海底捞。”  
低沉的嗓音在尤长靖耳边炸开，绽放出绚烂的烟花。

“你说的哦，不许反悔。”尤长靖漂亮的眼睛都笑眯成了一条缝，他放下挽着他的手，不小心和他下垂的修长手指擦到，是温热的触感。尤长靖抿抿唇，赶忙回到自己的座位趴下，不想露出自己开始发烫的脸颊。

灯光被人熄灭。午睡是注意保养的王副部执意定下的传统。三位部长滥用职权，买了折叠床摆在办公室角落享用。其他人都没当回事，随意趴在桌上草草了事。

睡得迷迷糊糊间，尤长靖感到肩膀落下重量，铺天盖地的温暖落下，罩住了他的全身。  
他悄悄睁开一只眼，林彦俊那件红色格纹的毛衣落入他的眼缝，一瞬间又闪失不见。

怎么办，心动就是滋生得如此突然。他只觉全身被甜蜜包裹，脑里昏昏描摹着他说着“心上人”时炽热眼神，他凑在耳边吐出的滚烫气息，他工作时垂落的睫毛和微抿的嘴唇。那一刻，心脏里有什么东西破碎了，又有什么东西开始破土而出。

尤长靖不知道自己怎么了。

他明明一开始只把他归为同事的，最多是个很帅的同事。可自从那天他一句玩笑般的土味情话，他的心态逐渐开始慢慢转变。很奇怪，林彦俊做的都是朋友间的正常关心举动，他却总会想成是对他独特的关怀。

大概是喜欢吧。尤长靖叹气，并不是他不愿去告白，只是他无法面对被拒绝后无尽的尴尬。  
说到底是自己并没有自信。他无法从林彦俊漆黑邪气的眸中看出更多属于自己的悸动。

纠结如乱麻的心情秘密铺开来，那道瘦高帅气的身影逐渐占满了他不大的心脏，深陷其中无法自拔。

直到一周后部门在KTV的常规聚会上，他依旧处于混沌纠结的状态，甚至愈来愈深入脑海。

尤长靖一口气喝完酒杯里用雪碧兑的洋酒，窝在角落看范丞丞他们兴致昂扬地在嚎着欧美某知名rapper的新歌，连以前只喜欢唱歌的朱正廷也难得跟着他们兴奋地一起rap。天花板打下五颜六色的炫目灯光，明明是绝佳的气氛，他却心事重重，开心不起来。

以前在KTV最嗨的某人这次却在角落里喝闷酒，一下子就引起了其他人的注意。王子异靠在沙发椅背上，冲蔡徐坤朝尤长靖那指了指，轻声询问什么情况。蔡徐坤沉吟片刻，放下酒杯，刚准备朝他那走过去，林彦俊推开门走进来。

他一眼就看见缩在沙发里的尤长靖。桌上的洋酒酒瓶已经下去一半，他还在朝他杯子里灌。只不过上了个厕所的功夫，他就喝了这么多酒。林彦俊皱皱眉，走过去坐在他旁边，把他酒杯抢走，放到一边。

“别喝了。”林彦俊侧过头注视他，“不开心吗？为什么喝这么多酒？”

尤长靖抬起头瞧他。林彦俊这才发现他喝醉了。他全身像被粉色浸染，粉扑扑的脸颊，粉色的衬衣，粉嫩的唇瓣，连身上露出的皮肤也透着粉红色。他眼神迷离，大概已经有些头晕，软软地往他身上倒下，林彦俊赶紧撑住他，把他柔软的身体贴在自己胸膛前，双手扶住他的胳膊。  
“我想回家。”  
他的声音不再像平日那样活力十足，而是另一种性感的腔调，撒娇似的尾音听得林彦俊浑身燥热。他想了一会，站起身，半拥着尤长靖就朝KTV房间外面走。

“他喝多了，我送他回去。”

待两人离开包厢，陈立农放下话筒，懵懵地转头问蔡徐坤：“长靖不是知道自己不能喝酒嘛，他以前都不喝的，怎么今天喝这么多？”  
蔡徐坤沉默片刻，嘴上挂起意味深长的微笑。他端起酒杯抿了口，没有直接回答他的问题，悠悠地说了三个字：

“学到了。”

陈立农摸摸后脑勺，不知道他在讲什么。

6.

半搀半扶着，林彦俊把尤长靖送回到家，小心翼翼地把他抱到床上，帮他脱掉鞋和外套，把被子扯过来盖在他身上。

尤长靖属于喝多了也很乖的类型，不哭不闹，只会睡觉。林彦俊站在床边，盯着他的睡颜看了会，转身想离开，却被他拽住了手。

他的手心滚烫，拉扯也用着些力度。林彦俊低下头看他，发现他已经睁开了眼，眼眸湿漉漉的，在橘黄色的床头灯映照下是迷人的雾气森林。一使劲，猝不及防，林彦俊跌入床上，凭最后的意识撑起手臂在他头的两侧，以至于不压到他身体。

"头好疼…"

“尤长靖，下次别喝酒了，你根本不会喝。”林彦俊看着他的眼睛，嘴唇和他的只堪堪隔着一张纸的距离。只要他愿意，再低一点就能亲上。

“有些话，我不喝酒，根本就说不出来。”他抓住他的衣领，手臂有些颤抖，声音夹杂些紧张和犹豫，最后还是咬唇，在酒精的作用下吐露真心。

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。”

“是不是很奇怪？但我也不知道怎么了，每时每刻都在想着你，你没出现就会慌张，你出现了就很开心…我每天都盼望能上班，因为这样就能见到你。我知道你大概没这种感觉，但我实在无法伪装下去了。怎么办，我…”

话还没说完，林彦俊突然俯身攥住他的唇，不让他再说下去。他亲得强势又霸道，足以把他内心的火热表现得淋漓尽致。他的攻势像暴风雨般快速磅礴，尤长靖本来就晕乎的脑袋变得更加泥泞沉重。是他梦里会出现的场景，从脚趾到手指开始布满细密的电流，直击承载着他的心脏，激起情欲热浪的火花。

“一点都不奇怪，尤长靖。”在他快要被吻得喘不过气来时，林彦俊松开他，偏过头细细吻上他敏感的耳垂，低沉磁性嗓音混杂着独特属于他的尾音。  
“我也想你，我也在乎你，我也喜欢你。”

不给他缓冲的时间，林彦俊再次吻上他的唇，将柔软唇舌伸入他的腔内，与他的缠绵。灵活的手指一颗颗解开他的衬衣扣子，双手在他细腻白嫩的肌肤上游走，最后一只手扶住他的腰，另一只在他胸前的红点处玩弄揉捏。尤长靖早被他挑拨得浑身燥热，此时只觉小腹涌上奇异感觉，身下欲望开始鼓胀。  
林彦俊又放开他的唇，低头吮吸他胸前皮肤，最后舌头在他鼓起的乳尖处打转，轻轻舐咬。是一种从未有过的快感，他忍不住“啊”的低吟出声，无意识拖长了音，却使得林彦俊抵在他小腹处的欲望愈发肿硬。

尤长靖只觉得自己从未有过的舒服，身体轻飘飘的，像被按摩过似的舒适放松。唯一不舒服的，是硌在肚子上的硬物。他忍不住伸手去抚摸，想把它拿走，于是用手描摹它的形状上下摩挲，却感觉它越发炽热肿大。带着孩童般的好奇，他把小手伸进包裹它的裤中，上下揉捏，觉得它热乎乎肿胀得有趣。他尝试着用手握住，却听见林彦俊在他耳旁难耐的低吼。

他的嗓音变得沙哑，是从没听过的性感声线。尤长靖只觉好喜欢哦，想听他再次发出这样沾染情欲的低音，于是握住那坚硬的小手开始不停地上下揉搓，力度越来越有规律，手法也变得轻重得当。  
他感觉手上那物越来越热，越来越胀大，同时林彦俊开始不断喘气，气息越来越粗重，啃咬在他锁骨处的吻越来越深。直到最后，在极速的撸动中，林彦俊终于发出最性感失控的低吟，有白色浊液也释放在尤长靖手中，黏腻却暧昧十足。

尤长靖终于变得清醒。  
他这才意识到自己刚刚对林彦俊做了什么，也意识到了他们在干什么。他抽出手，在灯光下对着上面的白色粘腻发怔，努力分辨这是梦还是真实。

他们竟做了这般亲密的事。

呆滞凝神时，手被他托起，林彦俊已经抽了床头的面巾纸替他细细擦拭。他额前柔软的细发垂下，在暖黄色灯光下显得柔顺温和。尤长靖看不见他的眼睛，只能瞧见他湿润的嘴唇微张着，和他修长的帮他细致擦拭的手指。他的白衬衣已经被他抓得皱巴巴的，有些凌乱狼狈，却依旧掩盖不了他的帅气逼人。

“林彦俊，你真好。”

尤长靖也不知道自己在说什么，他只是默默看着他，突然有感而发的句子。听到他的话，他抬起头来看他，尤长靖这才发现，他好看的眼睛里，藏着体贴，还有温柔，有欲望，有深情。

林彦俊轻笑一声，酒窝若隐若现。他把吻印在他白皙的手背上，在他身边躺下，伸手把他从背后抱住。一室旖旎开始褪去，涌上的是迸发而出的深邃的感情漩涡。

“对你才会好啊，傻瓜。”

他吻上他的后颈，撩拨起他的软发，轻声说。  
他们相拥着温存，感受爱意在空气中碰撞融合，包裹住两人，像带着甜腻味道的气泡升腾起来，翻滚出淙淙流淌的依偎相靠的溪流。

拉掉床头灯，裹紧被子，腿搭在对方身上，手挽住他的脖颈，贴近他的胸膛，是前所未有的心安。

如果今后每天都能这样入睡多好啊。他想。

7.

办公室里有人谈恋爱了。

虽然表面上风平浪静，所有人看起来并无变化，但大侦探黄尔摩斯还是凭敏锐的直觉嗅到了丝不寻常的荷尔蒙信号。

可是，并没有什么固定的外人来找办公室同僚，约他们出游玩乐什么的，难道是内部消化了吗？

于是，寻根究底的黄代理拿起小本本，悄咪咪观察办公室人流变动，偷偷记录下两人单独外出的名字和次数，再按照次数高低顺序排列，想揪出是哪两个人被丘比特射了一箭，正中红心。

结果令他大跌眼镜。排名第一的那两位外出次数比第二的多了一倍还不止。

黄明昊方才如梦初醒，恍然大悟。他不禁懊丧地狂捶自己脑袋——这么明显的一对小情侣，怎么就没发现呢？

哪有俩朋友上班总一起过来，厕所总一起上，一日三餐都一起吃，所有活动坐着要挨一起，水果都是剥好了递给对方，开个会还要送他过去，就连喝个咖啡都只用一个杯子的？

“彦俊哥，”某天趁其他人去开会的时候，黄明昊悄悄凑过来，想从当事人口中证实自己的猜测。林彦俊手上揉搓着白色的面巾纸，不知在捣鼓些什么。他“嗯”了一声，示意他继续说下去。

“你和长靖哥？嗯？”黄明昊趴在隔间的板上，满脸期待地骨碌转着眼珠问他。  
听到爱人的名字，林彦俊总算抬起了头，眼神里却有种埋怨的感觉。“你们总算发现了，我还以为，都没人在乎我们呢。”他的语气有点委屈。他和尤长靖谈了大半个月的恋爱，办公室竟然没一个人发现。虽然尤长靖跟他说了不要声张，但他还是好想向所有人都宣告——他的恋人是全世界最最可爱柔软的尤长靖喔。

“拜托哥，你当我们全是侦探呢。”黄明昊撇撇嘴，极度无语，掰着手指头给他细数大家都没发现的理由，“第一，你们没告诉我们，我们咋知道啊。第二，你们俩本来就腻腻歪歪的，要不是我聪明，谁能看得出来啊？第三，你…”

“好了好了，不用说了。”林彦俊站起身，拍拍黄明昊的肩，“听说公司规定办公室里不能谈恋爱，记得帮我们保密哦。”看着黄明昊抱臂一脸“求我啊”的表情，林彦俊咬咬牙，伸出食指在他脸前晃了晃，“一箱。”  
“成交。”黄明昊得意地咧嘴笑，“要麻辣味的。”

下午下班后，黄明昊想到自己还有份文件没拿，和范丞丞告别返回公司。来到办公室前，发现门是虚掩的，里面有人影晃动。他趴在门缝上，悄悄往里瞄。

好像是尤长靖和林彦俊。尤长靖正在桌前收拾东西，林彦俊缓缓背着手走到他面前，在说些什么，突然变戏法似的从身后拿出朵白色的玫瑰花，在暖色的灯光下显得格外温柔浪漫。

尤长靖满脸惊喜地收下，开心地跳入他怀里与他亲密，嘴里彩虹屁都要吹上天。黄明昊却盯着那抹白色看，只觉有些眼熟。  
啊！  
这不是今天林彦俊手中捣鼓的面巾纸吗！

黄明昊内心感叹不已。  
学到了。

哪天也给那傻小子做点什么吧。

8.

后来，由于小情侣越发不知收敛、旁若无人的亲密恋爱，办公室所有人先后都知道了。

大部分人都是恭喜的，王琳凯和朱正廷还喜滋滋地趁机敲诈了他们几顿饭。  
可范丞丞真的不干了。

“我可真受不了了，天天秀恩爱有意思吗！”范丞丞某天吃饭时和黄明昊王琳凯吐槽，一双筷子狠狠插进米饭里，吓得王琳凯夹的一块肉都掉下来。

范丞丞这么生气是有原因的。他的办公位置坐在尤长靖旁边，就隔着块玻璃隔板，还能看见对方在干什么的那种。  
所以他每天不是瞧见林彦俊撑在尤长靖桌前，趁着听他安排任务的时间，快速俯身亲他一口，就是看见两人坐在一张椅子上，借着浏览文件的幌子十指紧扣地靠在一起温存。甚至有时林彦俊出去倒水时，会顺路摸摸尤长靖的头发，捏捏他的脸，然后就着他的眼刀笑着溜出去。呵，听起来长靖是多生气的哦，可实际上，洋洋洒洒的笑意早从眼睛里冒出来了。

范丞丞愤愤地嚼了满嘴的肉，口齿不清地吼道，“气死我了，我要去找咱总经理告状去。”

当然，我们重情重义、善良老实的范代理是不会做出打小报告这样有失身份的事儿的。他只是把林彦俊拉到楼梯间，单手把他压在墙上，威胁他以后少在办公室跟尤长靖接触。  
“起码别牵手亲吻啊大哥，救救单身狗吧！”

林彦俊先是毫不费力地把他手拍掉，小心翼翼四处检查自己衣服有没有脏，又变脸似的随意拍拍范丞丞的肩，歪着嘴角痞笑，“不救，有本事你也谈恋爱啊。”

“你！”范丞丞气的拳头都抬起来，却被林彦俊轻松捏住。“你不看就好了嘛，”林彦俊搭上范丞丞的肩膀，凑到他耳边轻声说，“难道你要我告诉蔡部，你上班时不专心，总是东张西望的？”

呃。范丞丞顿时哑口无言。他怎么知道自己为了看一个人，总喜欢假装四处瞧，然后往那边看的？

林彦俊正好抓住他软肋，让范代理瞬间没了气势。不过他还是恶狠狠地再度威胁：“你最好给爸爸收敛点，否则我真告诉总经理了。”

出乎意料的，林彦俊不仅没被他的威胁吓到，反而大笑起来，甚至笑到头掉。“去吧去吧，我巴不得你去呢。”他笑得眼纹都出来，整齐的牙齿晃得范丞丞摸不着头脑。自己又没有讲什么笑话，他笑屁啊？

9.

事实证明，林彦俊笑他告状是有原因的。

这天，林彦俊像平常一样，靠在办公室门口等尤长靖收拾东西下班。尤长靖什么都好，就是收拾东西太磨叽，一会笑嘻嘻和陈立农聊聊天，一会找朱正廷share点食物，又发现自己钢笔不见了到处翻箱倒柜寻找。等他最终磨磨蹭蹭出来，林彦俊一把把他的手牵过来不松开。

“喂，林彦俊…”尤长靖想挣开却没有成功。他抬起漂亮的眼睛瞪他，他却置若罔闻，视而不见。

他们有约法三章，在这栋办公楼里，只要不在办公室，都不能进行任何亲密动作，毕竟公司明令禁止不准办公室恋情。虽然部门的小伙伴会帮他们隐瞒，但其他人却不一定。

“牵手怎么了，朋友还不是可以。”林彦俊不满地撅起嘴，使坏地把他们相握的手甩得老高。  
“你看农农和子异在前面不也牵着手？”

的确，王子异穿着灰色的卫衣外套，像怕被发现的明星似的，还戴着黑色墨镜耍酷，正和裹在姜黄色大衣里的陈立农十指相扣走在前面。陈立农听见他们的谈话，回过头朝他们笑眯眯地挥手：“拜拜咯，彦俊长靖，我和子异去健身啦。”  
这小子大概忘了上周因为举铁而抬不起来双手，被蔡部教训的惨烈事件了吧。

尤长靖被林彦俊说服，反正也无法挣脱，也就回握住他的手，感受他手心的干燥温度。肢体接触永远是最让人心动的瞬间，尤长靖和他肩靠肩牵手走着，听他絮絮叨叨不知道在讲些什么。林彦俊总喜欢和他说些有的没的事，而尤长靖则更喜欢的是倾听他的声音，那就算变换着高低语调，也富有磁性好听的的嗓音，像他的酒窝般让他沉醉。

叮。眼前的电梯门打开，尤长靖看到从里面走出来的人的脸，吓得赶紧把他们牵着的手甩掉。

“总裁好！”

尤长靖觉得自己真是倒大霉了。除了年会时见过几次大BOSS，平常在办公楼里再也没见过。今天难得和林彦俊在外面亲密一次，就被他撞上了。他欲哭无泪，不晓得自己的工作还保不保得住。

“爸。”

嗯？？

尤长靖以为自己听错了，震惊地扭过头看身旁自己以为再了解不过的恋人，发现他根本没有开玩笑，而是正儿八经地在和总裁打招呼。林总点点头，算是应了，正满脸慈祥地看着尤长靖，一副审阅满意的表情。

所以这算见家长喽？

总裁还有事，匆匆对林彦俊说周末带尤长靖回家吃饭就走了，留下两人站在原地。尤长靖愣在那里，表情还没从目瞪口呆中解冻。他也不知道自己在惊讶什么，是林彦俊是公司少爷，还是林彦俊竟然瞒着自己这么久。

林彦俊看他丢了魂的样子，心底涩涩的，有些心疼。他把他拉到一边，抓住他的手，蹲下身，仰头注视他。他一字一句的，用温柔语调慢慢朝他解释。

“抱歉，你别生气，我不是故意隐瞒的。”

“刚开始不想告诉大家我是总裁的儿子，是因为我想证明我的实力是可以胜任这份工作的，我希望大家的认可是源自我的能力本身而不是我父亲。”

“我们交往后，我没有向你坦白的确是我不好。但我觉得这些都不重要了，我超级开心，就算觉得我只是个小职员，你也这么喜欢我。尤长靖，我的父亲是谁这些根本不会影响我们之间的关系，无论怎么样，我都是我，是喜欢你的林彦俊。”

“不管我是富得流油的林彦俊，还是一贫如洗的林彦俊，都只是尤长靖的林彦俊。”

他的眼神真挚得仿佛在求婚。尤长靖和他眼神对视，从来就没有赢过。他的话是最甜的良药，滋滋煎熬，溢出沉醉的香气。心里最柔软的地方被触动，他本以为他冷酷帅气的外表下只隐藏着调皮有趣，却没想到深处还包裹着真诚温暖。

他何尝不是林彦俊的尤长靖呢？

尤长靖本来就惊吓大于气愤，他这般温柔言辞更让他没了脾气，于是摆出顺水推舟原谅他的表情，轻轻地把他拉起来，跳上去抱住他。他蹭着他的肩上柔软的毛衣，还是闷闷地抱怨了一句。  
“以后所有事情都不要瞒着我。”

他感受到林彦俊疯狂点头，突然后知后觉想到，“所以说，我们以后在办公室谈恋爱也无所谓咯？”毕竟总裁大人都是自己人嘛。  
“当然，你不知道我爸多想让我找对象。”  
“yes！工作保住啦！”尤长靖激动地抱着他转圈圈，热泪盈眶，“我刚刚差点以为我要失业了。”

林彦俊无奈地抱着他笑。所以说他的重点都在工作上而不是自己喽？这很不OK。心生不爽下，他忍不住小气问他：“所以如果我和在这继续工作只能选一个，你会选什么？”

“什么嘛，你好幼稚。”尤长靖抬起头，对上小林非让他拼个你死我活的眼神，忍不住笑出声，“我会选你啦。”

“真的？”小朋友立马一扫阴郁，扬起笑脸。

“对啊。”  
“工作有很多份。”

“但林彦俊，只有一个。”

拐角处，三颗脑袋悄悄地露出来，目睹了小情侣腻歪的所有过程。

“所以彦俊是总裁的儿子？”王琳凯一脸不可置信，想想又有点后怕，“哇当时我们还捉弄他！感觉自己差一点儿就失业了！”

“所以他们以后可以在办公室光明正大地谈恋爱了吗？”范丞丞绝望地捂住脸，“我不活了，以后我咋办啊？”他们地下恋都这么明目张胆，以后地上恋不是要甜齁了？  
“老天开开眼吧，我也想谈恋爱啊！”

黄明昊站在他背后盯着他，犹豫了下，清了清嗓子。  
“或许，你喜欢Justin吗？”

\- END -


End file.
